1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to an automatic developing machine in which a development is performed in a short time period by a method wherein a photosensitive material such as a film or photographic printing paper wound in a roll is brought into contact with jellylike processing agent.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
In general, the processing of a photosensitive material includes several steps such as development, fixing, washing, drying and the like, therefore a large size of processing machine and a large amount of processing time are required.
In order to counter this, a so-called instant photosensitive material and processing agent have been developed. The processing agent of this type is jellylike, which eliminates the steps of washing and drying out of the conventional process as above. This invention relates to the automatic developing machine of this type.
As is well known, a processor generally has so high a reducing force that it is kept in a sealed bag until it is ready to use. The jellylike processing agent employed in this invention is not an exception. Immediate before used, the processor bag is opened only in a small pouring hole. Then the processor is squeezed out on the surface of the photosensitive material to be developed forming a uniform distribution. This uniform distribution of the processor, however, is very difficult particularly to an elongated photosensitive material.